


Colours

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: xloststar asked for a red string of fate AU in which one of them dies, leaving the other's world colourless.I hope you enjoy pain.





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xloststar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xloststar/gifts).



He remembers it vividly, that brushing of hands, that meeting of eyes which bright his world into a bloom of vivid colour, all the brightness flooding in to replace the dull, desaturated hues that had made up his life before meeting him. He remembers how beautiful it made the world, all these subtle differences that he'd been utterly blind to before.

He remembers the bright crimson of the rose in his buttonhole, the sparkling rich green of his eyes as he slid on a deep golden ring and promised to love him forever, and with that promise their red string of fate was finally visible to them, as beautiful a red as the petals falling around them, scattering in the wind. In the years that followed, he always glanced at it when he needed comfort and his husband wasn't immediately available. 

It's a normal enough day when it happens. He's pacing, agitated and frustrated after an argument with a co-worker. He glances to his red string, that infinitely precious line that links him to Antonio. It’s been getting dimmer for a while, now, but the last week or so it’s been holding steady.

His shoulders relax and he breathes out the tension; just the knowledge of where he is, and that nothing has changed, is enough to calm him. It brings him closer, in a way. He imagines telling Toni about this, smiles, glances at it one last time before getting back to work.

His heart stops. 

It's getting darker. 

Darker for one second, heading towards black, then fighting back up to red again, almost too fast to track.

He drops everything. He has to get to him. He's at the hospital before he knows it, running past room after room to find the one he wants. 

It's changing faster now.

He picks up the pace, runs faster, bursts into the room. Lovino can see that colour, the rich tones of life in his skin, draining from him, he can see it even as the nurses pull him away. The red of their string is draining. He fights them off, grabs his hand, pleads and begs in a broken voice for Antonio to stay with him. The once-red line goes black for a heart stopping second. 

Two seconds. 

Three. 

He's pulled away just as it blinks back into dull brown. They push him out the door, slam it behind him. All he can do is watch his line flickering and hope.

Lighter. 

Darker. 

Lighter, darker-lighter.

He hopes, his heart in his mouth and a lump in his throat. 

It fades to black again, this time solid and unchanging. 

The colour drains from his world. 

He  _ screams _ .


End file.
